1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for transferring reducing image sticking in liquid crystal displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-plane switching (IPS) mode for liquid crystal displays is one of the most popular modes for desk top monitor applications. This is due to the capability of IPS mode displays which provides for large viewing angles. In addition to the problems, such as, low aperture ratio and slow response time, image sticking is a major problem facing all the display manufacturers. Image sticking is a phenomena in which previously displayed images remain, in part of the display scene.
It well known that the image sticking in IPS mode is worse than twisted nematic (TN) modes which have been widely used in notebook computers. Presently, there is no effective solution to image sticking. In some advanced applications, long term image sticking may last three or more hours. The image sticking problem will be an obstacle in advanced liquid crystal alignment systems, preventing the application of these systems into manufacturing. The image sticking problem for IPS mode displays would also be limited thereby limiting the growth of the display market in this area.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for reducing or eliminating images sticking from IPS mode LCDs. A further need exists for improving aperture ratio for IPS mode displays.
Display panels and methods for fabrication are disclosed for an in-plane switching mode display to reduce or eliminate image sticking. The display panel includes a substrate with a first electrode formed on the substrate. A dielectric layer is formed on the substrate, and the dielectric layer forms an opening down to the first electrode so that the dielectric layer is eliminated over the first electrode. A second electrode is formed on the dielectric layer, and an alignment layer is formed on the first electrode, the second electrode and the dielectric layer.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.